In buildings and the like where there are many elevator users, a plurality of elevators are installed within the same building and these plurality of elevators are group-controlled in order to improve the operation efficiency of all elevators.
A conventional art of an elevator group control apparatus which performs such group control is described in Patent Literature 1 below. The elevator group control apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 has a distributed standby control function. This distributed standby control is performed in order to prevent a plurality of cars from being concentrated on a specific zone. Specifically, control is performed in such a manner that an elevator car whose service has been finished and to which a new call has not been assigned is allocated to a prescribed parking floor. In this group supervisory control apparatus, it is ensured that the above-described distributed standby control is not performed, for example, when the difference between upward traffic demand and downward traffic demand is small.